


Las Gafas de una Ciega.

by ZanaMoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Donde todo lo que escribes en tu piel aparece en la de tu Alma Gemela, Es interpretable, Humanstuck, Meciones de Erisol, Menciones de Mituna/Latula, OoC Terezi, Other, Soul Mate AU, creo, o algo asi, probablemente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaMoon/pseuds/ZanaMoon
Summary: El universo decidió ponerte las cosas fáciles por una vez en tu vida, para luego complicartela diez veces mas. Tu nombre es Terezi Pyrope y bueno, las cosas podrían estar mucho mejor. Basado en un AU de Almas Gemelas donde todo lo que escribes en tu piel aparece en la piel de tu alma gemela.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en el fandom, Karezi por que si(?) y por que la idea me encantó, probablemente algunos personajes estén OoC, pero si..

Vivir en un mundo donde las almas gemelas existen es fácil, o eso es lo que a la gente le gusta creer.

 

Tan fácil como escribir tu nombre o dirección (o ambos) y esperar a que los dos puedan conocerse. Suena bastante sencillo ¿No? ¿Y qué pasa cuando no hablas el mismo idioma que tu alma gemela? “Aprenderé su idioma, no puede ser tan difícil.” Pensarás, y tal vez tengas razón. ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los dos vive en el otro lado del mundo, o en una isla desierta? “...Bueno... solo necesito encontrar la manera de llegar ahí, después viviremos juntos y eso ya no importará.” Es lindo que pienses así, enserio, pensando que todo será tan fácil como en esas películas cursis, donde todo es perfecto. Y a veces lo es; a veces tu alma gemela resulta ser tu mejor amigo, o alguien que vive en tu país, ciudad o estado. A veces es aquella lindura que conociste en un café o una fiesta. A veces es el chico nuevo de tu clase. A veces es tan fácil como eso…

 

¿Pero qué pasa cuando estas ciega? ¿Cuándo tu única forma de comunicarte con tu alma gemela es tu piel? ¿Qué pasa cuando un accidente que pasó hace menos de un mes te deja en la oscuridad absoluta?

 

Tu nombre es Terezi Pyrope y esta es tu historia.


	2. Capitulo Uno.

Tu nombre es Terezi Pyrope y bueno, las cosas podrían estar mejor.

 

Todavía estas tratando de ajustarte a tu nueva ceguera, no es fácil, pero con una hermana y madre como las tuyas, no puede ser difícil.

 

Eras una estudiante de leyes antes del accidente, querías ser una abogada tan feroz como tu madre, “la temible Redglare”, como todos la conocen. Pero el arte era tu pasatiempo favorito y ver líneas aparecer en su piel como arte de magia, parecía ser el pasatiempo favorito de Karkat porque nunca recibiste una queja sobre eso, si una queja sobre literalmente todo lo demás, pero nunca una queja sobre tus dibujos. Y ahora… bueno, ahora tus dibujos son torpes, en el mejor de los casos, o eso es lo que Latula dice, pero tienes la sospecha de que solo lo dice para hacerte sentir mejor; como si eso fuera posible en este momento. No has dibujado en tu piel desde el accidente, tampoco has escrito una sola palabra, solo has dibujado lo que esperas que sean círculos y pequeñas espirales en tu palma, aquello siempre te calmó y esperabas que también lo calmara a él.

 

Un mes ha pasado y estas segura de que si Karkat no estuviera tan ocupado odiando toda y cada cosa en el planeta se habría dado cuenta de tu silencio. Tal vez se dio cuenta, pero no es como que pudieras leer las palabras que te escribe, y tu sinestesia no ayudaba, solo podías oler el gris de sus palabras, no lo que estas decían; sólo logras sentirlas, cuando eso pasa cierras tus ojos (como si eso fuera un cambio ahora) y tratas de escribir todo lo que dice en tu mente, trazo por trazo, pero simplemente hay cosas que se escapan de ti y es difícil, arrugas tus cejas y comienzas a respirar con pesadez, la frustración hace que el negro se vuelva rojo y que tu madre o Latula terminen entrando a tu habitación contigo hecha una furia. 

 

Hasta que un día, en el silencio de tu habitación, mientras tratas, una vez más, de entender todo lo que Karkles estaba escribiendo en tu antebrazo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en tus labios cuando alcanzaste a captar que un chico llamado Eridan fue encontrado en un armario de escobas besándose con Sollux (el mejor amigo de Karkat). Te reíste entre dientes en la calma que tu cuarto te obsequiaba, pero con rapidez sus palabras se volvieron algo más cercano a garabatos, rápidos e inentendibles para ti, lo intentaste, los dioses saben que lo hiciste, pero aquello tenía uno resultados tan pobres que te enfureciste con él por escribir tan mal y tan rápido, y contigo, por ser incapaz de entenderlas cuando antes era tan fácil. Gritaste el nombre de tu hermana y Latula irrumpió en tu habitación tres segundos después (los contaste) preguntándote que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

“No puedo soportarlo más, no soy capaz de leer lo que Karkat está escribiendo y…” Tu voz se rompió con furia y frustración y supiste que Latula estaba frunciendo sus cejas y te miraba con compasión, podías olerlo. Odiabas la compasión.

Negaste y lo siguiente que sentiste eran los brazos de tu hermana a tu alrededor. “No te preocupes hermanita, ya encontrarás la manera de hacerlo otra vez, justo como cuando aprendiste a leer la primera vez.” Su voz era suave y no te habías dado cuenta de que habías comenzado a lloras hasta que ella limpió tus lágrimas.

“Si, probablemente. Pero por favor, dime si puedes leer esto, por qué siento que es una clase de lenguaje antiguo o algo.” Dijiste, mientras una sonrisa se habría paso entre tus lágrimas y le enseñaste tu ante brazo para que lo leyera.

Guardó silencio por un momento antes de estallar a carcajadas, tu sonrisa creció y de la nada ya te estabas riendo con ella; amabas a Latula y como lograba siempre hacerte reírte en momentos como este. “¡Escribe peor que Tuna!” Exclamó entre risas y tú sabías que se estaba abrazando el estómago. Mituna era el novio y alma gemela de Latula, desafortunadamente tuvo un accidente la última vez que vino a visitar a Latula y tuvo que aprender a hacer prácticamente todo de nuevo, él es un chico bastante radical, como diría tu hermana, pero tiende a sustituir demasiadas letras con número que apenas es entendible, una vez se quejó de eso y Latula comenzó a sustituir algunas letras con números cuando escribía en su piel. Tú copiaste esa manía, pero solo para hacer enojar a Karkat quien siempre se quejaba y te preguntaba si acaso tenías seis y si resultaba que era un pedófilo, te reías cada vez que decía eso, ahora el recordarlo te pone triste.

Tu sonrisa flaqueó y Latula dejó de reír para hacer un sonido de pregunta, negaste una vez más y casi podías imaginar la manera en la que su ceja derecha se arqueaba y hacía una mueca, no creyendo tus mentiras. Jugaste con una pluma turquesa y suspiraste. “Latula,” dijiste y toda su atención estaba en tus palabras. “no le he dicho exactamente lo que pasó, demonios, ni siquiera le he dicho que estoy ciega.” Farfullaste con nerviosismo y te mordiste el labio.

“Bueno, no puedes escondérselo por siempre, ¿verdad?” Dijo y podías escuchar la suave sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

“Bueno no, no puedo, pero no sé cómo decirle que su alma gemela esta ciega.” Suspiraste por tercera vez en un intento de contener tus nervios y jugaste con la pluma en tus manos.

Ella suspiró también y podías oír cómo se movía enfrente de ti, podías oler su perfume frente a ti y sentiste después sus manos en tus hombros; no podías ver pero estabas segura de que estaba dirigiendo su ojos verde-azulados hacía los tuyos, era algo que siempre hacía cuando quería que te sintieras calmada. Funcionó, incluso cuando tus ojos dejaron de ser como los de ella y pasaron a estar muerto y rojos. “Se lo dirás cuando te sientas segura, y te seguirá amando de todas maneras, es tu alma gemela por una razón, y si no le gusta entonces no es merecedor de una chica tan radical como mi hermanita y tendré que hacerle una visita.” Te dijo y tuviste que preguntarte como alguien que pretendió toda su vida ser una chica “cool y radical” puede decir algo tan profundo como eso, pero no le prestaste demasiada atención, Latula siempre supo decir lo exacto para hacerte sentir mejor.

 

“Gracias Atu, siempre sabes que decir.” ‘Atu’ era un nombre que le diste a Latula cuando eras pequeña y no era algo que le dijeras muy seguido últimamente, así que sabías que ella entendería que lo decías de verdad.

“Y es por eso que soy la mayor y más radical de las dos.” Bromeó y se dio la vuelta para irse. “Ahora tengo que irme, tú tienes a un ermitaño esperándote y yo tengo a un jefe que derrotar.” Asentiste y le regalaste una sonrisa, podías oler la de ella y después escuchaste la puerta cerrarse. Jugaste con tu pluma un poco más antes de escribir un disculpa vaga por no poner atención y después una excusa y un adiós.

Le vas a decir, claro que lo harás, él necesita saberlo, es lo que… no estas lista. Pero pronto, la verdad siempre encontraba su manera de surgir, después de todo.

 


End file.
